


You can’t save everyone

by TheWeeFangirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Don’t hate me, M/M, My first fic, Pain, Really short but sad af, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeeFangirl/pseuds/TheWeeFangirl
Summary: Stiles gets hurt while helping hunt down a feral wolfIf u wanna have a gd cry feel free to readSorry





	You can’t save everyone

Derek ran to Stiles as he heard his heartbeat slow down, “NO!” He cried as he held him in his arms. 

Stiles looked up at him and let out a small, broken laugh “your cute when your worried.” 

Derek let out a quiet chuckle as tears started to stain his cheeks. 

“Stiles...”

“No Derek your not allowed to do that to me.”

“Stiles please...”

“No I'm not stupid I know I’m dying but I’m not letting you do your whole, ‘I love you and will never forget you’” Derek laughed again cause even when Stiles was dying he was still so Stiles.

“Look Derek, you need to be okay when I’m gone you need to promise, please.” Stiles started to cry now, “please promise me you’ll be okay and you’re not gonna blame yourself, Derek you can’t save everyone.” 

“I didn’t want to save everyone Stiles, I just wanted to save you.” 

Stiles smiles, “Aw I’m honoured sourwolf.”

“I love you Stiles.”

I love you too, Derek.”

And with that Stiles heart stopped.

Derek howled as the pack finally found them he howled in the way only a wolf can howl when their mate dies. Beside him Scott drops to his knees as he struggles to breath he’s already lost so much.


End file.
